


High Class Comfort

by SchmillionPizza



Category: The Simpsons
Genre: Cecil Is a Good Boyfriend, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, TW: Mentioning of drug usage, even if he’s a bit snobby, reader - Freeform, romantic, soft, they really do have eating clubs at Princeton.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:35:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24164473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchmillionPizza/pseuds/SchmillionPizza
Summary: CecilxReader one shot.You’re really depressed and down. Your new neurotic maniac boyfriend is there to comfort and care for you.TW: Mentioning of drug usage, some mentioning of menstruation but nothing graphic or explicit.
Relationships: Cecil Terwilliger/Original Character(s), Cecil Terwilliger/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	High Class Comfort

It’s after dinner. You’re visiting your family with your new maniac boyfriend that has been nothing but a delight to your parents. He had brought them a bottle of Montrachet as a gesture of good will. A gesture they were all too happy to accept. 

Cecil Terwilliger. Ex-con, PhD Student and absolutely crazy about you. 

He was paler than he had been when he was in jail. His hair still a tawny curly blonde. He almost looked sickly but he was far from it. He was able to commit very violent acts, you had seen it for yourself. The knife-wielding Cecil was a man your family didn’t need to know about. You didn’t know that much about that Cecil either. 

You’re really down. Being around your family is taxing for you. He strokes your hair so softly. He’s humming along to the soft comforting nocturne of Claire de Lune that’s playing from your phone. His digits are entangled in your tresses. 

They’re soft because he made you shower. He even joined you. A sacrifice he was more than willing to make. He held you close and washed your hair. Telling you that you’re perfect and that your grandmother is senile for telling you you needed to lose weight. He grinned putting his forehead to yours. He tells you that every last inch of you is exquisite. He always looks at you as if you are the most gorgeous thing he’s ever seen. 

You closed your eyes as he drew you into the crook of his neck and rubbed your scalp as a blanket of lather began to form on it. 

Somehow you had made it to bed , you had changed into one of his rarely worn tee-shirts and were nestled up close to him. 

“Poor Darling....You’re completely drained of energy aren’t you? Eve’s curse certainly has you doesn’t it?” 

You nodded and scooted close to him. You whimpered. How did he know that?...did he see in the shower?..oh how gross..you’re so gross you thought to yourself..But he’s acting like nothing has changed. He was still warm ..and his arms protective ribbons that were wrapped around you.

You fell asleep in his arms. 

You woke up and peeked your head up. He was asleep and it was dark out. You settled back down and kissed his cheek and pulled up the covers. 

...

You woke up again and it was morning and he was missing from your bed but knew he had to be downstairs cooking. It was a chore to keep him out of a kitchen. No matter where you went. You chalked it up to the culture of Princeton’s eating clubs. Old habits die hard. 

The smell of blueberries and baking had filled the house. You put your robe on and sure enough there he was. 

“Oh! Hello Sweetheart. I didn’t expect you up so soon. I thought you’d fair well with some oatmeal with some bananas for those cramps?” He brightly asked, looking small but somehow confident and in charge of this foreign kitchen. You turned red..the fact he was so comfortable with such an embarrassing part of your life was a strange but pleasant feeling. 

He was currently taking out some blueberry scones he had made for your family. 

He knew better than to make a pot of coffee with your opinionated grandmother about. He set the pastries on a cooling rack. 

“I’m actually glad you’re here. You can tell me where everything is.” He chuckled. “Now..pantry?” 

“Right here..” You motioned to a cabinet high up. You heard him sigh. He was admiring your body. 

“Cecil?..” you asked...your face red..

“...O-oh...Sorry, Dearest...your beautiful figure had me in another dimension..” he said smirking. 

You smiled. You humored him. 

“What’s in this dimension?”

He put his arms around you and drew you close. 

“....Quality, gourmet food....Expensive wine and..oh. Of course.” He snuck a kiss to your neck. 

“Marathon sex with you in Pima Cotton sheets..” he purred into your ear. 

“Cecil!..” you blushed and giggled. 

“I only speak the truth! We wouldn’t need edibles there to enhance our love..” he murmured into your ear. 

“Oh my God, Cecil. My parents can’t find out we use those.”

“Oh, sweetness everyone has something they do that’s a little crazy...some use BDSM, others use electric shock....Our preference for LSD-Gummies seems pretty tame by comparison doesn’t it?” He chuckled. 

“...Mm..it’s so great right after...you just drift off...no cares...no student loan payments..” he wrapped his arms around you. 

“No parole officers...No older brothers to make you feel inadequate...Just us...and our love..” he smiled and kissed the back of your neck before getting the box of oats. 

He gently chuckled and gave you a peck on the cheek before taking a pot from the kitchen island he had been working on all morning. 

Maybe this trip wouldn’t be so bad.

Whenever he looked over and smiled at you, it made you feel like you were going to be okay.


End file.
